


Reunión común entre amigos.

by MonBass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBass/pseuds/MonBass
Summary: Madara, Tobirama, Izuna, Yamato, Kakashi, Orochimaru (Kakashi lo invitó porque es su compañero de habitación) y yo habíamos quedado en mi apartamento desde la semana pasada. Se supone que sería la típica "reunión" de amigos.No lo fue.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Senju Hashirama
Kudos: 1





	Reunión común entre amigos.

— Chicos, estoy completamente aburrido. ¿No se suponía que iba a ser una noche divertida? — Dice Izuna mientras toma su tercer refresco de la noche y se sienta al lado de su hermano.

— Bueno, tu mismo lo dijiste, se "suponía." — Madara dice antes de levantarse del sofá y sentarse en el suelo. 

— ¿Qué es lo que haces, Madara? — Pregunté. 

— Vengan todos a sentarse. Tengo una muy buena idea de qué hacer para matar el tiempo. 

— Nos sentaremos en círculo y jugaremos verdad o reto. 

— Pero ese es un juego para pubertos... — Escuché decir a Tobirama mientras se sentaba. 

— ¿Y por qué te sentaste? — Le preguntó. 

— Callate, hermano. 

— Pero... 

— ¡Silencio!

Hago un puchero porque escucho a todos reírse. Excepto, Orochimaru. 

Orochimaru realmente no es cercano a nuestro círculo de amigos. Pero es agradable, lo sé por las veces que he intercambiado palabras con él. 

También es lindo. Si, lo acepto. Sus “espeluznantes” ojos dorados, me parecen adorables. Al igual que su piel demasiado pálida y su cabello oscuro con hebras que caen como la seda. Todo sobre él me parece muy etéreo. Incluso si los demás piensan que su físico es terrorífico, realmente no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia su misteriosa aura.  
Tobirama lo sabe, es mi hermano después de todo. 

—Bien, estamos todos aquí ¿Quién empieza? — Pregunté. 

— Madara debería girar la botella primero y tomar el orden. — Dice mi hermano. 

— Entonces empiezo yo. — Madara gira la botella y todos los pares de ojos en el círculo miran hacia quien apuntará. 

Por supuesto que apunta a Madara y Tobirama. Mi mejor amigo y mi hermano tienen esa extraña tensión sin resolver desde ya hace algún tiempo. Todos sospechamos que es porque tiene sentimientos el uno por el otro, aunque siempre lo nieguen. 

— Tobirama, ¿verdad o reto? 

Tobirama parecé dudoso, supongo que debe ser por el rostro malicioso de Madara que delata sus intenciones. 

— Verdad. 

— Bien, déjame pensar... — Madara se pone serio mientras mira fijamente a mi hermano y de repente pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Has tenido sueños húmedos? Y si es así, debes decir sobre qué. 

Tobirama tiene las orejas rojas en este punto y ya todos adivinamos la respuesta. 

— S-Si, sobre una chica que había visto en un programa hace mucho. No diré más sobre eso...— Tobirama cubre su rostro con sus manos y después de un largo suspiro, gira la botella. 

Esta vez cae sobre Izuna y Kakashi. 

— Maa, Izuna ¿verdad o reto? 

Izuna piensa un poco antes de responder. 

— Supongo que escogeré verdad. 

— ¿A qué edad fue tú primer beso?

—Todavía no he dado mi primer beso... — Dice Izuna en lo que parece un susurro. 

— ¡Claro que no! ¿No ves a mi hermanito? Es demasiado puro para eso. — Dice Madara y toma las mejillas de su hermano entre sus manos. — No, no, no. Es muy inocente todavía. 

— Hewrmanog... — Izuna intenta quejarse pero con sus mejillas atrapadas parece imposible. 

Madara lo suelta y le hace una seña para que gire la botella. 

Orochimaru.  
¿Y adivinen quién más? Obviamente yo no. Mi suerte es de lo mejor. 

— Orochimaru, ¿verdad o reto? — Pregunta Yamato. 

— Reto. 

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Orochimaru por ser el primero en elegir reto. Me imagino que nadie lo esperaba. 

— Orochimaru, mala elección. Siempre soy cruel con mis retos. — Yamato se ríe y hace un gesto que dicta que está pensando en algo peligroso.—¡Listo, ya lo sé! Besa a la persona que te parezca más atractiva en el círculo. 

Orochimaru sonríe dulcemente y mira en dirección a cada uno. 

— Fufufu, eso es fácil. 

Me mira fijamente y gatea lentamente a donde estoy sentado. Se sienta a mi lado y toma mis mejillas con sus delicadas manos. 

— Hashirama es más atractivo que todos ustedes. — Orochimaru deja de verme para voltearse a los demás y sacarles la lengua

— ¡Hey, eso me ofende muchísimo! — Dice Izuna mientras se cruza de brazos. 

Orochimaru me mira de nuevo, y tengo la repentina sensación de ansiar lo que va a suceder. 

Acerca lentamente sus labios los míos y yo no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos que se van cerrando cada que separa nuestra corta distancia.  
Finalmente, sus labios rozan los míos y no creo haber sentido tal deseo antes. Me sentí realmente impaciente así que lo tomé del rostro y nos acomodé de la manera en la que sería más fácil profundizar nuestro beso. 

El parecía sorprendido, lo sé por el repentino apretón que sentí en sus manos. Pero después se relajó y eso me dio la oportunidad de lamer su labio inferior sin interrumpir el beso. 

— ¡No hagan tanto delante de mis ojos de virgen, por favor! — Dice Izuna mientras cubre sus ojos y Madara le pone sus manos también. Orochimaru y yo ya habíamos dejado de besarnos después de tal queja. 

— A mi me pareció muy entretenido, deberían seguir. — Dice Kakashi con un rostro muy sonrojado. 

Miró a Orochimaru y... oh demonios. 

Cuánto daría por tenerlo entre mis brazos ahora mismo. Su rostro comúnmente pálido, estaba totalmente teñido de rojizo. Y me miraba con un gran anhelo que era demasiado notorio. 

—Hashirama, ¿p-puedo hablar contigo un momento en la cocina? 

Tomé su mano aún sin responderle y lo lleve conmigo a la cocina.


End file.
